exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ellyra
Ellyra, also called Temperentia, is one of the four Seraphim, the primordial angels who used the Akasha to create the Multiverse. She is the seraph of balance, love and understanding. Story The Utopian Age Ellyra was created along his brothers and sister Adonai, Ophiel, Sepher and Xelias. Embodiment of Temperance, she created love, feelings and connection between individuals. Among her creations were the Lorelei. Then, as Adonai slowly grew to dislike existence as it is and sought to erase it, Ellyra attempted to seal her away, for a short time being, enough for the blade of Lethe to erase her. This in turn resulted in the Nothing's creation. For billions of years, Ellyra watched over the Multiverse, protecting the equilibrium of the worlds. She was tasked with creating the Sephirae and protect the Seven Pillars. She also designed several safeguards in case of the world being threatened. Guardian of the Future To prevent the Cheshire Isle from being swallowed by the maw of time, Ellyra, who had seen their progress by watching several Sephirae she created, decided to act. Casting an immensely powerful spell, she twisted Timelines into allowing several Future Children to come assist their parents in a great war against the Dark Tapestry. In doing so, she arguably saved the Multiverse. A few years later, Ellyra learned of Adonai's existence in another Timeline ; she understood of her pain and loss, as well as the missing piece in her own heart. In this timeline, she existed only as a ghost, guiding Omniya towards the truth. Appearance Ellyra is a petite figure with long, flowing pink hair and soft pink eyes. She dresses modestly, in an elegant blue and white dress. Her aura is that of overwhelming compassion, understanding, and peace. Her expression is that of tolerance and forgiveness, a motherly expression. As a Seraph, he posses six immense, white, feathered wings. Personality Ellyra is kind and forgiving, and acts as though mortalkind were her sons and daughters - what they, to be fair, almost are. She sometimes softly chides them and orients them towards a better path, but never shows wrath or sadness, only slight disappointment. Soft and caring, she is a protector, and would rather not meddle with the affairs of mortalkind unless forced to. It should be noticed, however, that Ellyra is one of the Seraphim's greatest minds and that behind this innocent and frail appearance is a frightful tactician, secretely responsible for most of the Seraphim's victories, and the one who protected the Cheshire's very existence with her actions. Powers * Seraphic Privilege: Ellyra as a Seraph is able to use the Akasha as well as Power Words. * Sephira Creation: Ellyra is the origin of all Sephirae although the other Seraphim eventually imitated her magic. * Keen Intellect: Ellyra is described as the most intelligent of all Seraphim, and their master strategist, responsible for most of their victories. Storylines Edit * Absolute Thesis shows a defeated Ellyra imprisoned within a titanic Archon. Omniya and Akira Kaminari freed her however. Trivia * Ellyra's name comes from the instrument known as a Lyre as well as the prefix El- meaning God. Category:Character Category:Seraph Category:Angel